A Mistaken Love
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Bwar, typical Irvine/Selphie.


Disclaimer: I own nothing...yet:)  
  
A Mistaken Love  
By: ZellyBaby  
  
It was a happy day at Garden, it was especially nice because the garden was docked at Balamb. Selphie skipped throughout the halls in her usual happy way. She was nearing the second level deck when she decided that instead of turning and going the other way, she would go out on the deck and enjoy the sun and the wonderful warm sea breeze. As she neared the top of the little set of stairs she noticed that she wouldn't be the only person up there today she saw Irvine, but there was someone else there with him, and then she saw it, Irvine hugged her and said thank you, she was a tall woman with long blond hair.  
"IRVINE, HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed, her and Irvine had gotten really and I mean really close since the ultimacia thing. She thought everything was perfect until now, when she saw Irvine hug that woman and tell her thank you; it was just like he had taken his own hand and ripped her heart out.  
"Selphie, I can explain, its not what you think" he yelled after her, but it was no use she was already gone, he began to run as he tucked a small object into his pocket.   
***  
Selphie was blindly running, the tears that came, they were blinding her, and they wouldn't stop, she couldn't make them stop. She bumped into all kinds of people. She thought that she was headed for the dorms but she wasn't she was actually was headed for the training center, she ran for the secret area and made it there thankfully without running into anybody. She closed a few grats up in the door but she was still there alone. She went to a corner and just collapsed, she glanced back toward the door man there was a lot of grats out there, and she didn't even have strange vision with her, looks like she would be in here for a while. She turned her thoughts back to Irvine, he had betrayed her, or so she thought.  
***  
Man where did she go!? Irvine thought to himself as he ran through the garden searching for Selphie, he was about to give up when a cadet ran up beside him and told him that he had seen a girl in a yellow dress running into the training center, Irvine hurriedly thanked the young cadet and ran off toward the training center. He was nearing the secret area when he saw a whole bunch of grats around the door. He pulled out Exeter and began shooting.  
***  
Selphie was sitting in the corner when she heard gunshots, Exeter she thought happily, but her spirits were dampened when she remembered that Exeter belonged to Irvine. Which made her cry even harder. Then Irvine burst through the door and closed it as quickly as possible also closing a few grats in it. He ran to selphie and went down on one knee and said, "Selphie, will you marry me?"   
"But Irvine what about that other woman?" she said tears still streaming down her face.  
"Selphie, that's one of my friends from my old garden, she a gem specialist" he said as he pulled out the ring that he had for her. It was a ring with a beautiful blue gem, with other yellow gems surrounding it.  
"Irvine" she cried and fell into his tight embrace.  
"Don't worry my sweet Sephy, I would never cheat on you" they sat there in each other's embrace.  
"And Irvine"  
"Yes Sephy?"  
"I'll marry you"  
  
There R no words 2 express  
How much I truly care  
So many times I fantasize of  
Feelings we can share   
My heart has never known   
The joy u bring 2 me  
As if GOD knew what I wanted   
And made u a reality  
I'd die 2 hold u or 2 kiss u  
Or merely to see your face  
My stomach quivers my body shivers  
And my heart increases pace  
2 give me $ or lots of gold  
would not be the same 2 me  
I prayed and watched the distant stars  
And finally u came to me  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
the poem is called My Dearest One!! By Tupac Shakur who is the best damn rapper/actor/poet/musician ever, every body is crap compared to him!  
Oh and I hope u liked it and R&R be nice this is my first Irvine/Selphie fic:) and if you wanna see more of Tupac's Poems then buy his poetry book The Rose That Grew From Concrete  



End file.
